In a known medical system in the related art, an endoscope having a bendable section at a distal end thereof and a treatment tool are inserted into the abdominal cavity through a trocar inserted into the abdomen, and the bendable section of the endoscope is controlled such that the field of view moves in a manner matching the end position, detected by a sensor provided on the trocar, of the treatment tool (for example, see PTL 1).
In the medical system of PTL 1, in a state in which an affected part is being treated and in which the bendable section of the endoscope is controlled so as to quickly follow the end position of the treatment tool, when the distal end of the treatment tool is moved by a large amount to treat another affected part, the bendable section of the endoscope is also bent by a large amount so as to quickly follow the end position of the treatment tool.